


Enemies to Lovers real quick

by BooklingNerd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Multi, Wnjoy, opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooklingNerd/pseuds/BooklingNerd
Summary: Exactly as the title says
Kudos: 11





	Enemies to Lovers real quick

They are enemies.

Now they are lovers.

~the end~


End file.
